This invention relates to providing a drum-pedal system for improving the comfort and convenience of bass drum players. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for providing drum pedals adjusted or adjustable to the ergonomic requirements of a specific percussion player.
Bass drums may be played using a foot-actuated mallet or “beater ball” customarily operated by a depressible foot pedal. When the foot pedal is depressed, a mechanical drive train may be activated that results in the beater ball moving through an arc to strike the bass drum. When pressure may be removed from the pedal, the pedal is released allowing the beater ball to return to a resting position ready to move forward again to strike the drum when the foot pedal is depressed again.
The bodies of different individuals vary in size, proportion, and biomechanical geometry. Most people have minor variations in bone alignment and joint mobility when compared to anthropometric averages. Some individuals have more significant variations that may be expressed as a tendency to have in-toeing or out-toeing foot positions. As most percussion music is inherently repetitious, it is important to establish a biomechanically correct playing position corresponding to the physical characteristics of an individual percussionist.
Therefore, a need exists for adjustable or pre-adjusted drum pedals that address the above mentioned issues.